Minato at the High School
by AkariShimai
Summary: Seperti biasa, tak bosan-bosannya daku membuat MinaxKushi.. Yep, ini fanfict keduaku.. Tentang Minato dan Kushina di SMA di Indonesia.. Bagaimanakah takdir mereka berdua? LAST CHAPTER WAS UPDET!
1. Meet in First

A/N: Weeeewww… Fanfict gw yang kedua…. Tetep MinaKushi (ooowww Yeah!) para saudara, berbahagialah! Demi buat ni fanfict gw mpe gusur bokap gw keluar komputer! Yeeeeeyyy!!! Author durhaka

Pink-violin: Hi. Sankyu ne bwat reviewnya… Sesuai request daku bikin fanfict (again).

hoshi.na-chan: Tengkyuuu buat repiunya ya... Btw, Kakashi gak budeg kok.. Cuman rada numpuk aja debu di telinga..Hehehe..

Sora no Aoi: Namikaze Naruto dirubah sama Sandaime jadi Uzumaki Naruto demi menjaga keselamatan Naruto sendiri. Aku dah kasih message tentang ini kan? (Bagi yang ingin tahu lebih jelas harap hubungi Sora no Aoi).

A/N: Anyway nunggu busway, thanks buat smua review yang berhasil membuat Author berhaha-hihi ria disekolah dengan cengiran layaknya Maito Gai sambil bernyanyi, "Senangnya hatiku.. Turun panas komporku… Kini aku memasak dengan ceria…" (lho?? Ngaco mbak… hehehe..)

Summary: Cerita ini Minatosentris, jadi berpusat ama Minato. Trus disini Minato bukan ayahnya Naruto, tapi kakaknya yang umurnya beda jauh (Minato: SMA dan Naruto: TK).

Yup, inilah crita tentang MinaxKushi yang gw g tau gimana nantinya… Hehehehe…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Warning: Banyak bahasa Gaul. Lokasi Jak-pus meski author jarang ke Jak-Pus(Jakarta Pusat).

Minato School Story

Chapt. I

"Minto, eh Minatooooo… cepetan berangkatt.. Udah jam segini nih..!!!" Nyokapnya Minato monyong kearah jam dinding. Duh, gimana seh ni anak!! Ketua OSIS malah modol!!! Batin nyokapnya Minato.

"Iya iya… Nyabar napa? Lagi turun nih…" jawab Minato acuh-tak-acuh sambil turun dari tangga lantai 2.

"Jangan lupa.. Sekalian anterin adekmu sana!" sabda sang nyokap.

Minato ngelempar pandangan nyusahin-aja-seh-loe ke Naruto yang gak berdosa dan lagi kumisan putih gara-gara abis minum susu. Naruto yang polos nan lugu (namanya juga anak TK!) natap kakaknya lalu bersorak, "Yeeeeeyyy…!!!! Dianterin Minato Niisan!!! Dianterin Minato Niisan!!"

Minato menghela napas lalu menatap Naruto pasrah. Seberat apapun tugas yang dikasih nyokapnya ke dia, asal Naruto seneng Minato gak bisa marah lama-lama ataupun serius ke Naruto. Minato pun langsung melangkah keluar rumah diikuti adiknya yang masih kumisan.

"Naik sono," Minato mengedikkan kepala kearah jok motornya kepada Naruto. Nyokapnya geleng-geleng.

"Minatoo.. bantuin adekmu dong…"

"Naru mau di depan!!" pinta Naruto setengah maksa. Minato cuman ngangkat alis terus bantuin Naruto buat duduk di depan. Naruto kegirangan. Minato senyum pasrah liat tingkah laku adeknya yang lucu.

"Dadaah Mina kun.. Naru kun.. Jangan lupa klo nyebrang liat kanan-kiri, cuci tangan abis dari toilet, baca doa sebelum makan, blablablablablabla…" ucap nyokapnya Minato panjang lebar tanpa nyadar Minato dan Naruto udah nyampe lampu merah.

Di depan kompleks perguruan Konohagakure yang lengkap (ada TK-SD-SMP-SMA, cuman kurang Universitas, SLB, SLI,SLJJ, de el el, de es beh) Minato dikasih kartu tanda parkir sama satpam. Trus markirin motornya di parkiran (ya iyalah! Masa markir motor di comberan??).

"Turun," perintah Minato sambil mengangkat Naruto dan menurunkannya. Naruto diem diturunin kakaknya trus megangin celana kakaknya. Minato liatin Naruto selama sepersekian detik.

"Anterin," pinta Naruto.

Minato angkat bahu. Tarik napas. Ngencengin celana (Author dijitak Minato. "Bego lu!"). trus gandengan ma Naruto sampai depan TK. Di depan TK, Bu Guru Shizune menyambut dengan ramah. "Hee… Naruto kun, Ohayou…(Selamat pagi. sapa Bu Shizune ramah.

"Ohayou Shizune sensei," sapa Naruto riang.

Shizune melihat pada Minato. "Bu, titip dia ya," pinta Minato sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya.. Ngomong-ngomong Minato kun baik ya.. Rajin mengantar adiknya setiap pagi…" puji Shizune.

"Ah.. Biasa aja.." jawab Minato salah tingkah. Biasa, ni anak udah terkenal jaimnya di skul. Ketua OSIS yang dihormati dan diluluri, eh salah, diluhuri. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang tahu gimana dia pas SMP.

Seusai Minato mengantar Naruto, dia pergi ke kompleks SMA, dimana dengan suksesnya berhasil bikin anak-anak cewe fangirlsnya jejeritan kayak kuntilanak kesurupan pagi-pagi.

"Kyaaaaaaa… Minato kun!!!!"

"Minato senpai(senior)!! Ohayou!!!" sapa salah seorang adek kelasnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ohayou," balas Minato sambil memancarkan senyum mautnya. Yang mengakibatkan 17 anak cewe sakit ayan mendadak, 25 orang pingsan, 123 orang mimisan, serta semua anak cowo yang ada dilokasi muntah-muntah.

Syuuungggg! Mendadak sebuah tas terbang ke arah(kepala)nya.

BRETAK!!!!BUAK!!!!DUAK!!!!DUAK!!!!DJEGER!!!!!DAMDUNGKROMPYANG!!!!

Kepala Minato berubah jadi pitak dan berdarah dengan suksesnya hanya dengan waktu sekejap.

"Sorry,"ucap seorang anak cewe berambut merah dengan sinis.

Minato masih tersenyum, meski bingung."Ng.. Nggak apa-apa," balasnya.

Cewe itu dengan santainya melangkah diatas badan Minato dan menggesekkan kakinya diatas punggung Minato. Seakan-akan Minato itu keset. Minato dalam hati ngerasa dongkol banget tapi masih kepingin jaim.

"Aaaaa…Minato Sama!!!!!" teriak para fangirls Minato berang melihat ke anak cewe itu. Cewe itu cuek-cuek aja dan melangkah ke koridor kelas. Mendadak, cewe gak jelas itu, yang udah di koridor kelas balik lagi ke tempat Minato tepar(tewas terkapar) dan dengan santainya ngudek-ngudek tasnya Minato.

"Nyari apa?" Tanya Minato sambil senyum. Mencoba menggoda itu cewe dengan pheromonnya.

"Makanan. Gw laper,"jawabnya nyantai. Terus setelah beberapa saat, dia nemuin BengBengnya Minato dan pergi begitu aja sambil makan tu BengBeng. Minato cengo liatin tu cewe sambil tengkurap.

Sesampainya di kelas, Fugaku melihat sahabat karibnya, Minato, lagi mojok di ujung kelas sambil ngudek-ngudek debu. Fugaku sweatdrop.

"Ngapain lu?" Tanya Fugaku dari belakang Minato.

Minato ngeliatin Fugaku dengan tampang anjing kehujanan. "Fugaku.. gw nggak laku ya…?" Tanya Minato melas.

Fugaku makin sweatdrop aja liatin temennya yang satu ini. "Ya ampun… klo lu kagak laku, trus para korban yang tadi ayan-ayan, mimisan, dll liatin lu senyum doang tu apa??? Patung??" Tanya Fugaku sewot.

"Iya sih… Tapi.." Minato sesungukan. Fugaku geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan Minato. Ni anak masih trauma ya sama kejadian SMP? Batin Fugaku.

Kayak apa sih masa SMP Minato? Yuk kita tengok.

Seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang kumal tertatih-tatih memasuki sekolah. Sampai akhirnya dia dicegat oleh seorang satpam.

"Dek, PENGEMIS GAK BOLEH MASUK!!!" teriak satpam sok galak.

"GW INI MURID!!!!!!MO APA LU?!?!?!?" balas Minato lebih toa sambil nunjukin Kartu Pelajarnya. Si satpam yang langsung ciut jadi seukuran semut ngijinin Minato masuk.

Sesampainya di kelas, yang ada cuma cemoohan dan bisik-bisik tetangga tentang Minato. Minato abis tawuran lagi lah, abis nyolong jemuran orang lah, abis ngehamilin kucing tetangga lah, sampe si Minato sendiri bosen (Author juga bosen). Minato sendiri tidak terlalu peduli. Salah sendiri nantangin dia, preman no 1 di Hi City. Tu kucing juga salah. Ngapain pake goda-godain dia segala. Minato juga sebenernya males datang ke sekolah. Ngapain? Cuma dengerin bisik-bisik tetangga. Kayak gak ada kerjaan yang lebih penting aja! Tapi dia tetep ke sekolah. Kenapa? (Tanya kenapa??)

Selain karena nyokapnya yang bawel, juga karena…

Cewe itu.

Minato selalu terpekur menatapnya. Selalu. Selalu. Wajah cewe itu selalu datang di mimpinya. Hampir tiap malam. Minato nyolong jemuran juga gara-gara dia. Demi nyium bau cewek itu makanya Minato nyolong bajunya.

Satu lagi, meski Minato doyan bolos, tawuran, dsb, dia tetep aja dapet peringkat 1 di kelasnya gara-gara IQnya 270(Huweeeeeeeehhh… Dasar jenius…) sehingga ia dapat lulus sekolah.

Minato menyatakan cintanya saat mereka lulus sekolah. Inilah dialog mereka:

Cewe: "Sorry ya Min, gw gak demen ma preman. Tipe cowo yg gw suka tuh alim, cakep, baik, ramah, imut, sering senyum dan terutama banget KETUA OSIS! Jadi sorry yah, gw gak bisa jadi cewe lu." –kabur-

Minato: -cengo-

Dan inilah saudara-saudara, cerita mengharukan yang membuat Minato bela-belain operasi plastik sampai bokapnya mencak-mencak, berlatih senyum depan kaca yang pada awalnya membuat kaca hancur jadi debu, dan menjadi seorang Ketua OSIS.

BTS

"Anak-anak, duduk di bangku kalian," ujar si guru bahasa mesum, Jiraiya sensei. Anak-anak duduk dengan patuh dibangkunya. Takut jadi korban kebokepan Jiraiya klo gak nurut.

"Hari ini bapak kenalkan teman baru kalian yang ehm…" Jiraiya menoleh dengan mesumnya kearah pintu, "Masuk."

Dan muncullah dari ambang pintu. Seorang cewe yang sangat familiar di mata Minato. Cewe yang udah nginjek dia di depan sekolah tadi.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" teriak Minato histeris kayak liat gorila ciuman sama macan sambil nunjuk anak baru itu.

"Hah? Elu lagi.. elu lagi.." keluh itu anak baru itu cuek.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil menaikkan alis.

Anak baru itu melihat Jiraiya. "Nggak pak. Kayaknya dia ketuker deh. Pas liat saya, saya dikira Agnes Monica, terus dia histeris,"jawab anak baru itu dengan tampang innocent bocent. Bokis bangeettt…

"Ya sudah, kenalkan dirimu. Seperti memberitahukan nama, apa yang disuka dan tidak dan cita-cita," perintah Jiraiya sambil senyam-senyum.

Cewe itu menaikkan alis. Seakan sirene tubuhnya memberitahunya kalau guru yang satu ini berbahaya bagi kaum Hawa."Namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Nah cukupkan? Kayaknya lu pada gak perlu tau deh apa yang kusuka dan enggak. Gw juga gak minat kasih tahu. Cita-cita gw juga nggak ada hubungannya sama kalian,"kata cewe itu judes, melirik Minato. "Oh ya, sekedar informasi, gw gak suka cowo norak yang kerjanya cuma senyam-senyum biar cewe-cewe suka sama mereka," tambahnya.

"Nah Kushina, duduklah di bangku manapun yang kamu mau," tawar Jiraiya ramah. Wah kayaknya ni cewe susah dihadapin, batin Jiraiya.

Kushina menatap ke sekeliling kelas. Satu-satunya tempat yang kosong hanya di pojokan kelas. Nggak seorangpun berani duduk disitu karena tepat didepan bangku ada Fugaku, si ketua kelas dan di sebelahnya ada Minato. Sekeliling sisanya adalah anggota Minato gank. Semua orang takut duduk disana karena takut dihajar anak-anak cewe karena duduk bersebelahan dengan Minato yang fansnya hampir satu SMA.

"Ada tempat lain?" Tanya Kushina pada Jiraiya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Disana kamu bisa dekat-dekat Minato lho.. dia itu ketua OSIS.. siapa tahu bisa PD.." Jiraya berhenti di tengah kalimat karena merasakan ada hawa dingin dari Kushina dan hawa membunuh dari anak-anak cewe.

"Err.. Pokoknya pada intinya kamu duduk di bangku yang ada aja ya?" pinta Jiraiya.

Kushina mendengus lalu berjalan melewati Minato gank dan duduk di pojokan. Semua orang dikelas melihat Kushina. Ganknya Minato masang wajah was-was karena ketua mereka sudah dipermalukan pagi-pagi, sedangkan para anak cewe menatap Kushina dengan tampang Assassin psycho haus darah. Kushina berlagak seakan itu semua cuma angin.

Jiraiya yang udah merasa suasana kelas mencekam kayak liat Harry Potter gulat sama hiunya Kisame langsung memecah suasana, "Ehmm.. Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, buka halaman 12.."

A/N: Sorry baru segini doing. Abis ga tahan mo kirim lagiiiii.. seneng liat banyak review… hehehe…

Minato: Ampun makk.. abis dibikin ngebet kawin, gwa dibikin mantan preman ancur kayak gini?!!? Ngehamilin kucing tetangga pula!!! Ckckck.. –bosen ngejar-ngejar Author. Cape-

Naruto: Wah! Akhirnya aku muncul juga! Meski cuman dikit.. –sight-

Kushina: Kita sekeluarga ada semua ya? Syukurlah

Fugaku: Apa ntar gw dibikin berantem lagi sama Kushina? –dingin-

A/N: Pokoknya tunggu aja dheeeee…… doain ya dapet ilham (bukan nama cowo!! BUKAN!!!) buat lanjutin cerita…

Chapter I END


	2. Setaaaannnnnn

A/N: Pheww.. cape juga sih nulis 2 chapter fanfict sekaligus dalam 1 hari sambil sekolah.. Makanya, sory-sory aja nih klo kualitas fanfictnya mungkin agak menurun.. But show must go on!

sHiNoda 'bLAcKLiCioUS' kAtSUyu dan .hoshi.na-chan.: Sesuai keinginan yang mulia, hamba melanjutkan..

Warning: Yaahh.. Karena Gokil Meter Author udah mulai turun, ni critanya bahasanya mungkin udah gak segokil yang chapter I. Untuk nama temen-temennya Minato, silahkan liat fanfict pertama Author, Kushina and Minato Love Story.. Author capek kalo disuruh jelasin mulu..

Disclaimer: My teacher, Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato School Story

Chapt. II

Minato melirik Kushina dan nggak habis pikir sama cewe ini. Selama ini, setelah dia mati-matian menempa diri di kuil Shaolin (halah!) nggak ada satu orang cewe pun yang pernah menolak Minato. Minimal, cewe rata-rata pada mimisan.

Minato diam-diam mengeluarkan cermin Hello Kitty dari laci mejanya dan berkaca. Kurang ganteng apa gua? Pikirnya. Perasaan gw udah ngelakuin semuanya deh.. Latihan senyum, udah. Operasi plastik, udah. Facial di salon sebulan sekali, udah. Apa gw perlu mandi kembang tujuh rupa?? Minato mikir serius dan geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyimpan kembali cerminnya.

Sementara itu di TK Konohagakure, Naruto sedang asyik bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tak lupa ia pun kerap PDKT dengan Sakura.

"Sa-ku-ra chaaannn…" panggil Naruto sambil menutup mata Sakura. "Tebak siapa?"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE KUNNNNN!!!!!!!!TOLOOOOOOONGGGGGG!!!!!!" Sakura teriak-teriak gak jelas sambil nendang-nendang dan ngamuk. Naruto yang kaget langsung melepas tangannya.

"Iiihh… Sakura chan, kok kamu gitu siihh…?" Tanya Naruto sok manja sambil cemberut.

Sakura memandang Naruto dengan tampang OMG sekaligus horor, "Chan?? Berani-beraninya kamu manggil aku CHAN?????JIJAY!!!!!"sembur Sakura histeris sambil lari menjauh. Naruto cuman bisa berdiri dengan muka basah bekas 'hujan lokal' dari Sakura.

"Hihihi… Sakura, kau akrab sekali ya dengan Naruto itu…" ledek Ino.

"Apa kau bilang?? Dasar Ino JELEK!!!!!" balas Sakura sambil teriak.

Cnut. Muncul satu kerutan di muka Ino.

"Apa?? Kau memanggilku jelek??? DASAR JIDAT LEBAR!!!!" balas Ino. Pertempuran hidup-mati antara Ino versus Sakura pun tak terelakkan. Shizune sensei kerepotan melerai mereka sementara anak-anak lain menyoraki. Sasuke cuek. Sai senyum. Shikamaru tidur. Shino sibuk ngudek-ngudek tanah buat nyari cacing. Author nyalain tipi buat nonton One Piece (Hidup Zorro!!!).

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan nun jauh di mato (mata deng..) ada sosok hitam-hitam bersembunyi di balik pohon. Genderuwo???? Oh bukan, sosok itu sedang nge-blushing sedangkan genderuwo tidak mungkin memerah pipinya karena Author blom nemu merek blush on khusus buat genderuwo. Jadi, siapakah itu??

JengJengJengJeng… (efek suara mode on).

Sosok itu terus menerus menatap Naruto. Untuk lebih jelas siapa itu, marilah kita sorot sosok itu (Oi! Lampu! Sorot arah pohon!! Perintah Author sok ngebos).

Ternyata sosok itu… seorang gadis saudara-saudara! Rambutnya hitam kebiru-biruan bagaikan warna air laut yang dalam. Bibirnya merekah kemerah-merahan bagaikan bunga mawar. Dan bola matanya yang putih nan lugu menatap lurus ke arah Naruto..

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis terkalem se-TK Konohagakure, bersemu kemerah-merahan sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto kun… Seandainya kau menutup mataku juga seperti itu.. batin Hinata. Ia mendesah lirih. Sadar akan Naruto yang selalu dan selalu memperhatikan Sakura, bukan dirinya.

Balik ke SMA Konohagakure, bel istirahat pertama telah berbunyi. Perut Minato keroncongan. Laper. Minato jadi kesel kalau ingat BengBeng kesayangannya, penawar lapar dikala belajar, dilahap habis sama Kushina. Minato melirik Kushina dengan pandangan sedikit sinis. Kushina sendiri sedang bersiap-siap berdiri untuk pergi ke kantin. Sadar sedang dilihat, Kushina pun balas melirik Minato.

"Apa lu liat-liat?" Tanya Kushina sinis.

Jadi cewe kok nggak ada manis-manisnya seeeh?!? Batin Minato kesal. "Ah nggak.. Cuma…"Minato berusaha tetap bersikap manis.

"Apa?!?!? Cuma apa?!??! Ngomong yang jelas dong dasar BANCI!!" desis Kushina dengan suara yang agak keras.

Cnut. Salah satu urat Minato berdenyut, nongol dimukanya kayak jerawat.

"Bisa nggak kamu ganti BengBengku?"Tanya Minato sambil (sangat) berusaha tersenyum.

Kushina memutar bola matanya. "Kayaknya nggak bisa deh. Keburu masuk usus," jawab Kushina cuek sambil melengos pergi. Tapi Minato sempat menangkap salah satu tangannya.

"Tunggu!! Kita belum selesai!"tegur Minato dengan suara agak keras.

"Lepasin!!" Kushina hampir teriak saking kesalnya.

"Ada apaan sih berisik banget?" Tanya Shikaku, anggota Minato gank yang berambut hitam selain Fugaku.

"Benar Shikaku. Minato, tidak biasanya kau berlaku kekanak-kanakan seperti ini sejak masuk SMA," tegur Fugaku dingin.

"Kalian tidak tahu sih hukum perhutangan.. Mata dibalas mata, BengBeng dibalas BengBeng," bela Chouza sambil menjilat air liur di bibirnya. All sweatdropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina berhasil meloloskan diri dari Minato gank (MG) dan MFC (Minato Fans Club) untuk pergi makan. Tapi ia berhasil dipojokkan oleh Minato di toilet.

Sebetulnya berpapasannya mereka hanyalah kebetulan semata (kebetulan ato elu emang sengaja?!??!? –Minato kesel nanya ke Author-). Melihat Kushina sedang sendiri keluar dari toilet, Minato melihat akan adanya kesempatan untuk mengerjai Kushina. Minato yang disemangati MG merasa kembali pede dengan tampangnya. Mungkin tadi pagi dia grogi ketemu gua.. pikir Minato (narseeeeeeessssss!!OMG!!!).

Minato memasang gaya sekeren-kerennya sambil bersandar di dinding dekat toilet.

"Hai Kushina," sapa Minato.

Kushina sedikit terkejut dan mengangkat alis melihat Minato ada disitu. Buset nih anak! Udah tadi pagi kayak banci ngaca-ngaca pake cermin Hello Kitty sekarang nongkrong di depan toilet cewe!!! Tuhannnn… Kayaknya dunia emang mau kiamat deh!!!!! Batin Kushina menjerit.

Kushina melengos begitu aja kayak nggak ada apa-apa.

Njrit! Ni anak pemalu amat.. mungkin gw musti lebih agresif… batin Minato. Minato pun menangkap tangan Kushina dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Kushina was-was. Ia sudah siap jika Minato mau macem-macem tempe bacem. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah pewaris teknik bela diri khusus keluarga Uzumaki, Naginata.

"Kushina chan… Apa salahku..? Aku salah apa ke kamu.. Perasaan kita belum kenal tahu-tahu kamu jutek begini…" Minato memasang tampang puppy face.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku benci lelaki yang kerjanya cuma senyam-senyum. Sekarang lepas!!!" tanpa menunggu jawaban ataupun reaksi Minato, Kushina memuntir tangan Minato dan membuat roboh dalam satu serangan lalu menendangnya dan kembali ke kelas.

Back to TK Konohagakure… Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, waktunya anak-anak TK untuk pulang. Sakura dijemput ibunya. Begitu pula Ino. Sedangkan Hinata seperti biasanya, dijemput supirnya yang bawa Be-Em-Wee. Secara gitu loh, putri dari keluarga utama Hyuuga. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga pengusaha sekaligus politikus yang sangat berpengaruh di Hi City.

"Nggg… Ummm… Naruto-kun…" panggil Hinata malu-malu. Naruto menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Da pa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto acuh-tak-acuh. Matanya sipit kayak mau merem.

"Mmm… Ano… Na.. Naruto kun… Ma.. Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Hinata dengan muka merah sambil merem kayak kepiting mateng pasrah dimakan orang.

Hening berapa lama.

"Aku mau pulang sama Minato Niisan!" jawab Naruto riang gembira syalalala tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang udah pingsan duluan dan digotong supirnya masuk ke dalam Beh-Em-Weeeehhh!!(Author ngiri.. Hiks Hiks..).

Naruto dengan wajah polos tak berdosa pun pergi ke kompleks SMA. Ngeliat tampangnya yang mirip Minato, dalam sekejap Naruto digotong anak-anak cewe ke ruangan MFC dan diperlakukan selayaknya raja sampai ia dijemput dan dianter pulang oleh Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ikut kita bentar," perintah seorang anak cewe bermuka jutek sambil mengedikkan kepalanya.

Kushina mengernyitkan kening, "Ngapain?" Tanya Kushina. Feelingnya udah ngerasa nggak enak.

"Udaaaaaaahhh ngikut aja lu!!" perintah anak yang lainnya sambil nyeret-nyeret Kushina sepanjang koridor. Mau nggak mau Kushina pasrah. Dia dilempar masuk ruangan gelap dan bau apek. Ada beberapa matras buduk dan beberapa bola basket. Tempat apaan nih? Ruang olahraga? Batin Kushina bingung.

"Apa sih hubungan lu sama Namikaze sama?" Tanya anak cewe judes yang pertama ngomong ma dia.

"Hah? Sapa?" Tanya Kushina bego.

"Namikaze Minato sama!! Ketua OSIS kita yang bae nan ganteng dari Konohagakure School!!!" jerit anak cewe ntu histeris sambil ngacungin foto Minato yang lagi senyum. Bingkai tu foto ditempelin kembang tujuh rupa plus parfum minyak nyong-nyong (Busettt!!! Mo nyantet apa?!?!).

"Gak ada hubungan apa-apa," desis Kushina dingin sambil nutup idung. Bete ama bau minyak nyong-nyongnya.

"Bohong!!!" jerit yang lain pake toa sejuta umat. Mereka pun menginterogasi Kushina lebih jauh. Tapi karena Kushina embung jawab, palingan cuman bilang males ato kagak tau, maka anak-anak cewe gila yang ngaku MFC itu pun ngurung Kushina di ruangan pengap gak jelas tersebut.

"Heeeeeeiiiii!!!!Bukaaaaaa!!!!" Jerit Kushina sambil gedor-gedor pintu. Tapi MFC langsung ngabur nggak mau tanggung jawab.

"Bukaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Kushina hampir nangis. Dia takut gelap.

Beberapa saat setelah jejeritan, ada gedoran balik di pintu yang menyekap Kushina.

"Ada orang di dalam?" Tanya seseorang. Suaranya menunjukkan kalau dia laki-laki.

"Ada!!! Cepat buka this dxxn sxxt door!!!!" teriak Kushina yang udah mulai serak sambil nendang tu pintu. Si pintu malang yang udah tua, ditonjok-tonjok dan ditendang-tendang Kushina dari tadi akhirnya sakaratul maut dan pergi kehadirat Yang Maha Kuasa.. Amin..

DJEGEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! Pintu membuka dengan suara toa.

"Uhuk-uhuk.. Selamet juga gue.." ujar Kushina sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, "Mas makasih ya udah…" ucapan Kushina terjenti di tengah.Kushina celingukan kanan-kiri nyari orang yang udah nolongin dia. Tapi disana gak ada siapa-siapa. Kushina merinding.

"Kushina chann… Tolongin gw dong…" pinta Minato melas dari balik pintu ancur yang nimpa tubuhnya. Tapi yang dipanggil udah keburu ngibrit duluan karena takut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Author gak tahu kenapa ngerasa merinding pas nulis chapter ini…

Minato,Kushina,Fugaku,Shikaku,Chouza,Naruto,Ino,Sakura,Hinata,Shina,Sasuke,Sai,dkk: Kualat seh loooooooo…. Ngatain orang mulu! Dasar Author gila!!

Author: -Nangis-

Chapter II END


	3. Naruto ilang!

A/N: Horeee… Chapter 3 jadi juga… dibikin hari ini pas pelajaran ekonomi dan selesai juga hari ini di tempat les. Yippieee!!! Kali ini aku bikin dengan lebih terencana.

Sora no Aoi: Author sih selama ini baca teks tentang Naruto semuanya nyebutinnya Chouza. Author malah baru denger dari Sora no Aoi klo ada yang nyebut Choumaru.

.hoshi.na-chan.: Updet…Updet… Daku mengupdet sesuai request..

Kiyohara: Nih aku bikin lagi… Yondaime but not as Hokage.. Like u wish, right?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato School Story

Chapt. III

Matahari bersinar terik siang itu. Anak-anak TK sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Naruto senyam-senyum sendiri kayak orgil dipinggir jalan b-coz bayangin Niisan kesayangannya bakal nganterin dia pulang. Tapi senyumnya langsung berubah jadi cemberut begitu inget kelakuan anak-anak SMA kakaknya.

Naruto masih inget banget gimana rese'nya tu cewe-cewe. Kemarin aja abis diseret-seret kayak bemo mogok dan dimasukin ke ruangan bau nyong-nyong, Naruto langsung dicekokin ama kue-kue tengik nan apek dari stoples pink. Iiihhh.. gak banget deh… pikir Naruto.

Belom lagi ruangannya! Gak cuman bau nyong-nyong semerbak, bau kemenyan Rafflesia Arnoldi juga nyampur jadi satu!! Buset!!!

Dindingnya putih totol-totol pink kayak beruang kutub kena cacar. Selain itu ada banyak foto Niisannya tersayang yang lagi nyengir, lagi makan, lagi nguap kayak kuda nil, dsb dipajang di dinding dengan hiasan bunga melati! Manthap…

Ada meja berjejer di setiap dindingnya. Dengan barang-barang gak jelas yang bikin Naruto bingung. Ada handuk belel, pulpen kosong, penggaris patah, dan masih banyak lagi. Cuman ada satu tulisan di label di atas meja. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala bacanya.

"Barang-barang yang bekas dipakai Namikaze Minato Sama"

Naruto cuman bisa baca An-Naas dan ayat kursi selagi ntu cewe-cewe ngerubungin dia kayak laler ijo. Nyumpalin mulut Naruto pake sisa bekal buatan mereka yang nggak habis dimakan Minato dan nginterogasi Naruto pake pertanyaan nggak mutu.

"Hobi Namikaze sama apa?"

"Ukuran badannya L atau XL?"

"Ngimpiin gw nggak tadi malem?"

" Klo ngiler, warna ilernya apa?"

Naruto udah pengen nyembah-nyembah Minato begitu Niisannya dateng.

"Ngg.. Anu.. Adekku ada disini? Tadi kata orang-orang dia pergi (diseret, lebih tepatnya. Batin Minato) kesini.." Tanya Minato yang mendadak muncul di ambang pintu.

Hening.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA NAMIKAZE SAMAAAAAAA!!!!!" semua cewe MFC kontan pada toa sambil mangap. Beberapa murid dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terkena congek mendadak.

Tapi Minato dan Naruto tidak terpengaruh dengan toa tersebut.

"Niisaaaaannn…" panggil Naruto sambil berlari dengan slow motion kayak pilem-pilem India.

"Naru chaaaannnn…" Minato yang udah terinveksi virus India Naruto ikut-ikutan berlari menyambut adeknya.

Teletubies berpelukaaaannnn…… Pikir Author (JDUKK!!! –Author dijitak sama Minato sampe benjol kayak ShinChan).

Adegan ini menyebabkan Jakarta mendadak terendam banjir bandang yang berasa asin nan bau karena banjir berupa air mata siswi yang terharu melihat adegan ini dan muntahan siswa yang eneg liatin duo ini.

Memori yang manis-asem-asin-rame-rasanya (emang nano-nano??-Naruto sweatdrop sama author-)milik Naruto ini membuatnya enggan pergi ke kompleks SMA. Naruto bengong selama beberapa saat. Mikir.

Ting! Lampu di kepala Naruto nyala. Makanya, pakai merek Shikaku (JDUG!!! –Author dijitak Shikaku- yang bener Shinyoku o'on!!)

BTN (back to Naruto).

Ah iya! Kenapa gue gak pulang sendiri yah?? Kan gw udah gede (5 taon gede yah??)! pikir Naruto.

Setelah membulatkan tekad, Naruto pun berjalan dengan riang keluar TK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Assalamualaikum bu.. Naruto mana?" Tanya Minato.

"Loh? Bukannya udah dianter pulang sama Minato kun? Tadi bukannya Naruto udah pergi ke kompleks SMA??" Shizune balik nanya.

"Nggak bu.. DAritadi saya cari di SMA nggak ketemu.." jawab Minato. Dua-duanya cengo.

JengJengJengJeng…

"NARUTO ILLLAAAAANNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!" teriak Minato dan Shizune dengan toa yang menggoyang bumi.

Minato langsung kalang kabut minta ijin guru buat nyari adeknya pake motor. Takut adek kesayangannya ilang diluar sekolah. Sedangkan Shizune langsung ngobrak-ngabrik satu kompleks sekolah dan nelepon semua murid, nanya tau Naruto ada di mana.

Berita Naruto ilang nyebar cepet banget. Lebih cepet ketimbang gossip Orochimaru jadian sama ular betina di Ragunan (-Author ngibrit dikejar ular peliharaannya Orochimaru-)

Anggota MG dan MFC pun tidak ketinggalan (paniknya) dalam mencari Naruto.

"MINNA (semua)!!KITA HARUS NEMUIN ADEKNYA MINATO KUN SECEPETNYA!!!! YANG BISA NEMUIN PERTAMA BAKAL DAPET VOCER FOTO GRATIS BARENG MINATO!!!!!! BERLAKU UNTUK 5 KALI PEMOTRETAN!!!!"Inoichi teriak-teriak pake semangat 45 sampe-sampe papan nama "Konohagakure School" jatuh dan nimpa Hokage 1 yang notabene Kep-Sek.

Sementara itu, Kushina yang lagi ngantuk keganggu ma keributan itu.

Ada apaan seeeehh…??? Bawel!!! Ganguin orang tidur aja!!! Batin Kushina sewot. Jawabannya langsung muncul di telinga dia saat itu juga.

"OOOOOOIIIIII!!!!!! UDAH TAU BLOM???!? NARUTO, ADEKNYA NAMIKAZE SAN ILANG LOOHHH!!!!! YANG NEMUIN PERTAMA BAKALAN DAPET FOTO BARENG NAMIKAZEEE!!!!" teriak Anko, sang megaphone toa hidup sekaligus gossip berjalan, "SEKARANG SELURUH SEKOLAH DIPULANGIN BUAT NYARI NTU ANAK TEKAAA!!!!!"

Ya elah, anak sebiji doang ilang diributin. Bikin lagi aja napa?? Gampangkan?? Pikir Kushina sambil mendesah lirih dan mengambil tas untuk pulang.

"Uuungg.. Aku dimana…?" Tanya Naruto lirih apda dirinya sendiri. Celingukan liatin kanan-kiri buat nyari orang yang dia kenal ato ngenal dia.

"Kak.. Tahu rumahku dimana nggak…?" Tanya Naruto sambil narik celana cowo-gak-jelas, "Aku adiknya Minato Niisan.."

"Manna gw tau cebol?!?" jawab si cowo-gak-jelas sambil ngedepak Naruto. Naruto jatuh terduduk di jalan. Mulai nangis.

"Pake nangis lagi!! Berisik tauk!!!!!" si cowo-gak-jelas ngambil ancang-ancang buat nampol Naruto.

"Hei!!! Jangan beraninya ama anak kecil dong!!!" teriak seseorang di dekat Naruto. Naruto menengadah keatas untuk melihat penolongnya. Cewe berambut merah dengan seragam SMA Konohagakure berdiri sambil melipat tangan untuk membela Naruto. Naruto cepet-cepet ngumpet di balik si kakak-cewe.

"Bacot lu!!!" teriak si cowo-gak-jelas sambil ngarahin bogemnya kearah si kakak-cewe. Tapi kakak-cewe cukup cepat untuk bisa menghindar dan menyerang balik. Si cowo-gak-jelas langsung tepar.

Kakak-cewe jongkok sampe tingginya kurang lebih sama dengan Naruto, lalu bertanya dengan ramah, "Adek lagi ngapain disini..? Cepetan pulang gih, nanti orang di rumah khawatir…"

Naruto nangis sesungukan, "Aku kesasar…" jawabnya.

Kakak-cewe menatapnya dalam diam sebentar. "Mau kakak antar pulang..? Oh ya, kita kenalan dulu dong… Nama kakak Uzumaki Kushina.."tawar Kushina ramah. Sengaja ngenalin diri supaya nggak dikira tukang nyulik anak.

Tangis Naruto mulai reda, "Aku Naruto.. Namikaze Naruto.. Adiknya Minato Niisan…"

Kushina mengangkat alis ketika Naruto sedang sesungukan. Jadi ini toh adeknya si banci yang bikin satu sekolah gonjang-ganjing kayak mau kiamat?? Pikir Kushina pendek. Mereka berdua pun bergandengan tangan sambil mencari rumah keluarga Namikaze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senja muncul menggantikan siang ketika Kushina dan Naruto berhasil sampai di pintu gerbang keluarga Namikaze. Kushina mendekati pintunya untuk membunyikan bel.

Ting-tong

"Ya.. Tunggu sebentar.." jawab suara wanita yang tampaknya habis menangis. Wanita itu bengong kayak sapi mau dijadiin pilus waktu liat Naruto bareng Kushina.

"MAMA!!!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah emaknya.

"NARU CHANN!!!" si emak juga berlari menghampiri anaknya.

DUAK!!! Benjolan segede telor unta nangkring di kepala Naruto.

"DASAR ANAK BANDEL!!! MAMI KAN UDAH BILANG PULANGNYA BARENG KAKAKMU!!!! KENAPA KAMU MALAH NGELAYAP SENDIRI?!?!?" pohon mangga tetangga aja sampe rontok semua daunnya dengerin toanya emaknya Naruto. Abis puas ngomel-ngomel sang emak menghampiri Kushina.

"Aduh… Makasih ya mbak udah nganterin anak saya.. Masuk dulu yuk…" tawar Nyonya Namikaze ramah. Kushina sebenernya pingin nolak, tapi kakinya udah keburu ditarik-tarik Naruto buat masuk ke dalam.

"APA?? NARUTO UDAH KETEMU MIH??" Minato teriak saking girangnya di hape N-GAGU terbarunya.

"Adek lu udah ketemu Min?" Tanya Fugaku cool.

"Iya udah. Gw pulang dulu ya. Thanks udah bantuin gua nyari adek gua.." jawab Minato sambil mengarahkan motornya untuk pulang. Anak-anak MG pada pingin ikut Minato. Penasaran sapa yang menang foto bersama Minato. Tapi sayangnya pada keburu diseret semua sama Chouza buat nraktir dia steak favoritnya.

Minato cuman bisa diem liatin penolong adeknya di ruang tamu.

"Kushina?" Tanyanya heran.

"Apa??" Kushina sewot langsung bales.

Nyonya Namikaze dan Naruto bertukar pandangan lalu senyam-senyum liatin mereka berfua.

"Minato, kamu udah kenal ya sama Kushina chan? Kalo gitu sekalian ya kamu antar dia pulang.. Gak bagus loh perempuan pulang sendiri malam-malam…" ujar Nyonya Namikaze dengan nada maksa kearah Kushina dan Minato.

Kushina cuma bisa pasang tampang OMG.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati (kurang lebih 5 kilo) Kushina dianter Minato pulang naik motor. Minato mengantar Kushina sampai ke sebuah apartemen yang baru dibangun.

Minato ngangkat alis. Anak orang tajir ya? Batinnya.

"Thanks udah nganter gw pulang," ucap Kushina cuek sambil turun dari motor. Minato nyengir.

"Bilang terima kasih jangan jutek-jutek mbak.." goda Minato. Kushina berlagak gak ada suara, bikin Minato makin penasaran sama dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER III END

MINNA SAN REVIEW PLEASEEEE

DITUNGGU LHOOOOO

AUTHOR SUKA REVIEWNYAAAA


	4. PeDeKatee

A/N: Weeeww.. Makin jayuzz aja ni penpik! Btw, Author bertengkyuu ria pada para pereview setia Author yang masih berhaha-hihi ngasih repiu.. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, Author mau kasih secret present buat para pereview setia.. Jadi tolong kirim data ini waktu kasih review ya…

Nama karakter Naruto favorit minimal 2 (Bukan PAIR!!)

Binatang Kesukaan

Karateristik favorit (Psycho, Masochist, atau apa kek terserah. Yang aneh-aneh juga boleh)

Ciri Fisik.

Oh ya, Author lupa bilang, dibutuhkan minimal 10 orang data pereview sebelum Author ngasih secret presentnya. Onegai Shimasu Minna !! (semua, mohon bantuannya).

Pink-violin: Author bohong kalau bilang fanfiction buatan pink-violin nggak mempengaruhi, tapi alasan sebenarnya Naruto Author set TK karena pingin memperjelas perbedaan umur dan tingkatan antara Minato dan Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato School Story

Chapt. IV

Minato cengo liatin bulan malam itu sementara Naruto ceriwisan nyeritain kehebatan Kushina.

"Iya lho Niisan! Kak Kushina cepet banget gerakannya!! Kayak De Plesh!!!" oceh Naruto. (The Flash kali…)

Minato cuman hah-heh-hoh aja jawabnya. Dia masih bayangin suara lembutnya Kushina yang nunjukin dia jalan ke rumahnya. Bagaimana rambutnya yang kemerahan berkibar ditiup angin..

"Mina kun.. Naru kun.. Waktunya bobo.. Udah jam 9 nih…" tegur sang emak.

"Iya..!" Naruto menjawab dengan semangat dan meloncat turun dari sofa. Sedangkan Minato harus ditepok dulu sama adeknya baru jalan ke kamar. Itu aja masih setengah sadar.

"Woi! Cengo aja lu!" ujar Hizashi sambil menggebrak meja. Berhasil bikin Minato sadar.

Pagi ini Minato kita kerjaannya bengong mulu. Buat ke sekolah aja musti di smack down dulu ama emaknya baru jalan. Di jalan pun Minato nyaris nabrak becak 15 kali, bajaj 20 kali dan delman 5 kali. Sampe-sampe Naruto dapet tugas baru: Nabokin Niisannya biar nggak meleng.

"Gangguin orang aja lu Hiz! Lagi enak-enak juga.." keluh Minato sewot.

"Cieee… Mikirin sapa sih Min…?" goda Shikaku.

Minato nyengar-nyengir. "Tuh," jawab Minato sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Anak-anak MG spontan pada liatin pintu semua. "Orang yang nolongin adek gw…" lanjut Minato.

Kushina tanpa dosa nasuk ke ruangan kelas. Sadar diliatin anak MG yang lagi pada mangap, Kushina balas ngeliatin.

"O EM GEH!!! DIA YANG MENANG?!?!" anak-anak MG teriak semua sampe kaca dan cermin di kelas ancur semua. Kushina ngernyitin kening.

"Menang paan?" Tanya Kushina sinis.

"Tiket kencan ma gua," jawab Minato dengan pedenya. Kushina muntah. Anak-anak MG tukeran bogem, ngerasa setengah ngimpi. Semua anggota MFC di kelas pada gigitin perabotan. Mandang jealous ke Kushina.

"Canda-canda.." Minato mengelak dari muntahan dan bogem Kushina sambil ketawa kecil. "Gw juga gak tahu lu menang apaan.." Jawab Minato sambil angkat tangan.

Inoichi maju dan nyumpalin 5 lembar kertas ke tangan Kushina. "Selamet ya… Lu menang tiket voucher foto gratis bareng Minato-taichou (ketua)," ujar Inoichi. Kontan Kushina yang ngerasa merinding langsung robek-robek ntu kertas mpe kecil dan buang di tong sampah (Buanglah sampah pada tempatnya! Pesan ini disampaikan oleh Author –Author nyengir. Temen-temen Author sweatdropped-).

"JIJAY banget seh loe!!!!" ujar Kushina setengah teriak sementara anak-anak MFC pada ngorek-ngorek tong sampah buat nemuin dan nyambungin tiket vocer tadi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenonetNonetNonet

Bel istirahat SMA berbunyi.

"Namikaze sama.. Foto bareng yuk.." ajak sekelompok anak MFC sambil ngulurin tiket vocer yang berlumuran lem kayak ingus.

"Nng.. Anu.. Yang berhak pakai itu kan yang menang.. Jadi yang bisa pake Cuma Kushina…" Minato mengelak. Anak-anak MFC pada sinis liatin Kushina. Kushina melengos pergi gitu aja buat jajan sedangkan Minato juga ikut-ikutan pergi. Kabur dari MFC.

Di TK, Naruto diinterogasi sama Shizune. Naruto mengaku dengan jujur kalau dia takut pergi ke SMA. Akhirnya Shizune nganterin dia ke SMA supaya bisa dianter pulang sama Minato.

Shizune langsung ngerti kenapa Naruto takut pergi ke SMA. Belom 5 menit mereka ada di kompleks SMA, semua orang liatin mereka berdua. Cewe-cewe pada narik-narik Naruto yang ketakutan. Pada maksa Shizune supaya nyerahin Naruto sama mereka aja. Akhirnya Shizune dan Naruto lari-larian di kompleks SMA. Kabur dari kejaran MFC.

Kushina baru balik dari kantin begitu berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Shizune yang ngos-ngosan. Naruto langsung riang gembira kayak nemuin air di tengah gurun.

"Kushina Neechan..!!" teriaknya sambil menghambur dan memeluk Kushina, "Neechan!! Tolongin Naru..!!! Naru lagi dikejar-kejar sama fansnya Minato Niisan!!!!!" pinta Naruto setengah menangis. Shizune melihat Kushina dengan lega karena dapat melempar tanggung jawabnya pada orang lain.

"Saya titip Naruto ya…" pesan Shizune begitu saja sambil kabur. Nggak berapa lama kemudian MFC yang lari-larian kayak kerumunan debu udah ada 10 meter dari situ.

Kushina pasang muka OMG.

Sambil gendong Naruto, Kushina manjat pohon dan loncat-loncatan di pinggir dinding sekolah. Untung aja dia udah dilatih bela diri sejak kecil. Dan senam termasuk keahliannya. Kushina dan Naruto kabur sampe tempat parkiran, dimana ada Minato yang udah starter motor.

"NAIK!!" perintah Minato. Kushina dudukin Naruto di jok motor. Siap-siap mo kabur lagi.

"Mo kemana lo?!!?" Tanya Minato setengah toa karena panik.

"Kabur!! Gwa gak mau ikut-ikutan ma masalah elo!!" Kushina balas berteriak.

"Udah cepetan!! Gw bilang NAIK!!!!!" Minato dan Naruto menarik Kushina bersamaan. Menyebabkan Kushina jatuh terduduk di jok motor. Minato langsung cabut. Ninggalin MFC dibelakang.

Selesai nganterin Naruto di rumah, Kushina embung naik motor lagi bareng Minato buat balik ke sekolah.

"Ayo dong.. Naik…" pinta Minato.

"Ogah! Mending juga gw naik angkot!! Lu ngendarain motor udah kayak kesetanan gitu!!!" tolak Kushina.

"Gw pelan-pelan deh.. Makanya, naik ya.." pinta Minato lagi dengan muka melas.

"Kushina chan ikut Minato kun aja ya?" Nyokapnya Minato ikut-ikutan minta sambil senyum, tapi dibelakangnya udah terpancar aura neraka level 3. Mau gak mau, karena takut ama sang nyokap, Kushina nurut. Minato masang tampang biasa, tapi dalem ati dia joget Inul lantaran seneng boncengin Kushina.

"Ngg.. Kushina, gw denger dari Naru chan lu pinter bela diri ya…?" Tanya Minato membuka pembicaraan di jalan.

Kushina ngernyitin kening, "Mang napa?" tanyanya.

"Mmm.. Lu mau gak ngajarin gua bela diri?" Tanya Minato. Dia udah dapet ide PDKT ini sejak Naruto ceriwis ngebicarain kehebatan Kushina.

"Ngapain lu minta ngajarin ma gua?!! Lu kan bisa kursus ato ikut ekskul beladiri," jawab Kushina sewot.

"Gwe jealous tauk dengerin Naru chan ngomongin luuu mulu tiap jam," Minato mulai bokis mode on, "Lu pinter bela diri lah! Gerakannya cepetlah! Lagian juga klo gw ikut ekskul, yang ada juga gw diganggu mulu ma MFC."

Dasar brother complex, umpat Kushina dalem ati tapi seneng juga dipuji-puji pinter bela diri. Setelah mikir beberapa saat, Kushina jawab.

"Ada syaratnya," ujar Kushina.

"Apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Mulai sekarang lu musti bayarin semua makan siang gue, jauhin MFC lu yang bau nyong-nyong dari gue, dan JANGAN SENYAM-SENYUM MULU!!! KAYAK ORGIL LU!!!" jawab Kushina sewot yang bisa liat klo Minato senyam-senyum di balik helmnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato dan Kushina berhasil sampai dengan selamat di sekolah. Kushina agak bingung karena dia nggak dapet detensi padahal dia pergi keluar sekolah gitu aja.

Itachi Uchiha, yang merupakan murid pengganti guru piket sementara berkata, "Ooh.. Uzumaki Kushina dari kelas XI-IPA 5 ya.. Tadi ijinnya udah diminta barengan sama Namikaze Minato dari kelas XI-IPA 5.." jawab Itachi datar. Kushina cengo.

"Hei, elu tau dari mana klo gue bakal ikut juga pergi keluar sekolah?" Tanya Kushina curiga.

"Ooh.. gw nebak aja. Soalnya kata Shizune sensei, elu bareng Naruto, jadi gue mintain juga ijinnya. Toh klo lu gak jadi ikut pergi juga gapapa kan?" jawab Minato asal. Berusaha menghindar dari kecurigaan Kushina.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Anak-anak MFC yang sirik ngeliat Kushina pergi bareng Minato keluar sekolah langsung ambil ancang-ancang bakal ngelabrak. Untungnya, Minato inget janjinya bakal ngelindungin Kushina dari anak-anak MFC.

"Kushina," panggil Minato.

"Ap.." Kushina belom selesai berbicara karena kaget mendadak digendong Minato. "WOI!! APA-APAAN NEEH!?!? LEPASIIN!!!!" teriak Kushina sambil berontak.

"Udaaaahh.. diem aja lu!" perintah Minato sambil lari bawa Kushina. Bikin anak-anak MG dan MFC cengo sambil mangap.

Abis lari-lari ngehindarin fans, Minato dudukin Kushina di jok motornya.

"Duuh.. Cape ya.. Aus…" keluh Minato sambil kipas-kipas pake tangan.

"Salah sendiri! Ngapain lu gendong gw kesini?!" Kushina berdiri dari motor untuk pergi.

"Eh, tunggu.." cegah Minato sambil narik tangan Kushina.

"Apaan lagi sih!?!"Tanya Kushina kesal.

"Mo kemana sensei? Katanya kita mau latihan? Aku kan udah nepatin janji bakal ngelindungin kamu dari fansku.. Sekarang giliran kamu dong yang nepatin janji.."jawab Minato sambil berusaha nahan godaan buat cengengesan.

Kushina ngangkat alis. Bener juga ya.. Gw kan udah janji bakal ngelatih dia.. batin Kushina. "Ya udah. Sekarang mending kamu bawa pulang aja tu motor. Nanti balik sini lagi. Kita bakal ke rumah gw pake kendaraan laen," ujar Kushina.

Minato cemberut sok imut, "Nanti kamu malah kabur..?"

Kushina diem sebentar. Trus ngangkat baju, eh salah, bahu dan menghela napas. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Minato.

"Temui aku disana. Oke?" Tanya Kushina.

"Beres bos," jawab Minato yang cepet-cepet make helm. Takut muka malunya yang merah kayak kepiting rebus keliatan ma Kushina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER IV END

A/N: Duh sebenernya kesel juga sih bikin ceritanya nanggung gini.. Tapi karena babak ini lumayan panjang, jadi Author bagi jadi dua… jadi untuk para pembaca yang penasaran, harap tunggu chapter V ya….

Itachi: Akhirnyaaa… Nongol juga.. Meski cuma jadi pengganti guru piket... Eh ngomong-ngomong, disini gw disetting umur berapa sih?

A/N: Hmmm… Disini kamu, anak-anak Akatsuki yang lain, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, de el el ntu anak SMP. Jadi belum banyak disorot karena lingkupnya agak kurang memadai. Tapi diusahain deh ma Author nongol semua.. Neji dkk juga belum kok, karena mereka anak SD.. Author berusaha namatin satu cerita dengan chapter sedikit, jadi cerita ini sebisa mungkin emang berfokus ma MinaKushi.. Btw, pereview jangan murung. Author juga mungkin bakalan nampilin setting ini lagi (karena Author juga suka) dengan tokoh utama dan event yang berbeda.. Harap tunggu ya…


	5. Kushina's Hidden Memori

A/N: Thanks buat 3 orang yang udah review Author dan ngasih Author data yang waktu itu Author minta. Btw, Author lupa bilang buat nulis gendernya masing-masing waktu review. Jadi untuk sementara ini pink-violin gendernya Author anggap cewe dan untuk Inuzuka Ryoushin Author anggap cowo. Untuk bLAcKLiCioUs mohon segera ngelengkapin datanya. Author nggak bisa kasih secret presentnya kalau datanya belum lengkap. Mohon dimaklumi. Dan bagi yang pingin review tolong jangan lupa cantumin gender. Oke? Peace & Onegai Shimasu!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato School Story

Chapt. V

Minato ngebut pulang kayak kabur dikejar Malaikat Izrail, padahal dia cuma dikejar satu kantor polisi buat ditilang doang. Abis main kejar-kejaran petak-umpet ma aparat keparat-paratan, dia naruh motornya di rumah dan balik ke sekolah naik angkot. Sesampainya di sekolah, dia pergi ke tempat yang Kushina bisikin tadi.

"Gue nggak nyangka ada tempat kayak gini…" ujar Minato perlahan dari belakang Kushina. Kushina kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Samma.. gw juga nggak nyangka.." balas Kushina sambil balik mandangin air mancur lagi. Sekarang mereka lagi ada di taman rahasia di Konohagakure School. Sssshhhtt… Namanya juga rahasia, buat masuknya aja susah. Minato harus bolak-balik kolam renang-dapur-toilet-ruang kimia-got depan sekolah cuman buat neken semua tombol pintu masuk. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, ditengah jutaan hamparan bunga yang sedang mekar dan harum semerbak. Dengan sebuah pohon besar di ujung dekat pintu masuk dan sebuah air mancur di ujung satunya.

"Berani taruhan deh pasti Kep-Sek dan Wakasek SMA yang bikin.." kata Minato sambil duduk disebelah Kushina, "Ntu orang berdua kan pecinta alam banget. By the way, kita naik apa ke rumahmu? Angkot?" Minato menaikkan alis sambil bertanya pada Kushina.

Kushina menggeleng. "Tunggu aja.." jawabnya misterius.

Senja mulai turun selagi mereka berdua masih cengo natap aer mancur. Minato mulai mikir kalo Kushina udah bohong waktu dia nganter Kushina pulang. Jangan-jangan selama ini Kushina nginep disekolah, nyolong makanan dari kantin buat bertahan hidup, dan mandi di toilet dengan sabun buatan sendiri dengan bahan seadanya yang ada di ruang kimia. Bahkan berpikir mungkin tengkorak di lab biologi yang suka gerak sendiri itu akibat Kushina yang pengen ngalihin perhatian supaya bisa nyolong udang awetan di sekolah.

Sreeeggg…

Pintu masuk taman rahasia terbuka dan menunjukkan sebuah sosok yang udah akrab di mata Minato.

"Takamaru sensei?" Minato terkejut saat melihat guru matematikanya tersebut mendadak muncul. Kushina berlari ke arah sang guru dan memeluknya.

"Papaaaaaaa…." Panggilnya riang, "Papa kok lama banget sih…?" Tanya Kushina manja. Minato sweatdrop. Cuma bisa cengo liatin Kushina yang cadas jadi manja kayak anak TK gitu.

"Kan tadi papa udah bilang, papa ada rapat guru…" jawab Takamaru sambil ngusap-ngusap rambut Kushina kayak anak kecil. "Lagian, tumben kamu mau nunggu papa sama anak cowo.. Pacar kamu yah?" Tanya Takamaru sambil senyum ke arah Minato. Minato salting.

"Iiiihh.. Papi… Bukan tauk…" Kushina cemberut, "Banci disana itu cuman jenis cacing kremi yang minta aku jadi gurunya…"jawab Kushina dengan muka innocent kayak anak TK sambil nunjuk Minato. Minato jadi ciut seukuran cacing kremi beneran begitu denger Kushina ngomong.

"Hei hei Kushina, kamu nggak boleh ngomong kayak gitu…" tegur Takamaru. "Nah, kita pulang yuk! Ayo Namikaze kun.." ajak Takamaru ramah. Kushina gelayut di lengan Takamaru dan berjalan berdua dengan mesra.

Ni bapak ama anak udah kayak orang pacaran aja. Klo gue gak tahu aslinya, pasti gue udah patah hati, batin Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mereka bertiga pergi ke apartemen baru tempat tinggal Kushina dan Takamaru naik mobil Takamaru. Minato agak bingung ngeliat papan nama depan kamar apartemen mereka.

Kamar 207. Penghuni:

Takamaru (Author nggak mau ngasal kasih marganya, jadi Author Cuma nulis Takamaru).

Uzumaki Kushina.

Marga mereka nggak sama? Pantes nggak ketahuan di sekolah kalo mereka ayah-anak.. batin Minato.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam, Kushina segera masuk dapur untuk memasak, tapi dihentikan oleh Takamaru.

"Jangan makan sebelum latihan Kushina.. Berapa kali papa harus kasih tahu? Kamu lapar? Duuhh.. tadi kan papa udah bilang, kamu sama Namikaze kun makan dulu aja di kantin.. Kamu sama Namikaze kun minum Enerjen dulu aja yah. Trus latihan. Biar nanti papa yang masak,"ujar Takamaru sambil ngulurin sekotak Enerjen. Kushina agak cemberut sama keputusan bokapnya tapi nggak bisa ngebantah.

Kushina berbalik menghadap Minato.

"Makan apa kita? Deterjen?" Tanya Minato sambil nyengir. Kushina jitakin Minato. "Enerjen bego…"

Minato dan Kushina latihan di atap apartemen.

"Sekarang pemanasan dulu. Lari 25 putaran, push up 75 kali dan sit up 75 kali juga. Cepetan!!!" perintah Kushina sambil nunjuk ke tepi atap. Minato, meski mantan preman, langsung ngos-ngosan waktu lagi sit up untuk yang ke 50 kalinya. Maklum, udah lama nggak latihan. Kerjaannya ke salon mulu sih… Meni-pedi dan creambath seminggu sekali..

Akhirnya Minato tepar sebelum selesai pemanasan dan diantar pulang Takamaru. Perutnya keroncongan karena meski udah jam 9 malem, dia gak bisa makan lantaran badannya sakit semua. Untungnya ada Naruto yang berbaik hati nyuapin dia. Meskipun makanan yang masuk mulut Minato itu biskuit Whiskas.

Minato masuk sekolah dengan encok yang luar biasa di pinggangnya. Sambil nyeret-nyeret tas, Minato berjalan masuk ke kelas.

DUAGHHH!!!!!!! Sebuah tas menyambit bagian encoknya. Bikin Minato tepar saking kesakitannya.

"Dasar! Lemah amat seh loe?!" hina Kushina pagi-pagi. Trus melenggang jalan gitu aja. Ninggalin Minato di tengah jalan. Minato emang naksir cewe itu, tapi klo digebuk dan ditinggalin terus gini juga bikin bad mood meternya naik.

"KUSHINAA!!!!!!" teriak Minato sambil berdiri. Berusaha mengusir rasa encok pegel linunya. Kushina kaget dan ngeliat kearah Minato dengan tampang ngehina. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"LIATIN AJA!! DALAM WAKTU KURANG DARI SEBULAN GUE PASTI BISA NGALAHIN LU DAN BIKIN LU BERTEKUK LUTU MA GUA!!!! PASTI!!!!!" abis puas bertoa ria Minato ngelempar tasnya ke atas meja dan ngerangkak pergi ke UKS buat ngobatin rasa encoknya yang cnat-cnut.

Minato bener-bener terobsesi buat ngalahin Kushina. Waktu-waktu lowong yang biasa dia isi dengan luluran dan baca majalah Playboy atau Gogirl sekarang dia ganti pake latihan. Minato sampe bela-belain pergi pantai buat latihan narik ban di atas pasir sambil liatin cewe-cewe pada berjemur.

Seminggu sebelum sebulan dilatih Kushina, Minato nantang Kushina buat tanding satu lawan satu.

Kushina tertawa. "Berani bener lu nantangin gua yang lu minta jadi guru lu ini? Lawan anak TK juga palingan yang menang anak TK! Bukannya elo!!" hina Kushina.

"Klo anak TKnya Ade Ray yang badannya nyusut segede kurcaci sih mungkin gue emang bakal kalah, tapi klo Cuma elu doang kayaknya gw masih bisa menang deh," balas Minato.

Cnut. Urat Kushina nonjol atu. Songong amat nih anak! Kayaknya perlu gw kasih pelajaran deh… batin Kushina.

"Oke. Ayo maju," Kushina ambil kuda-kuda buat bertarung.

Pertarungan antar keduanya pun tidak terelakkan.

Setelah pertarungan yang agak sengit, Minato lebam-lebam disekujur tubuhnya sedangkan Kushina gak dapet luka sedikitpun.

"Makanya.. Jadi anak jangan songong.." Kushina menasehati sambil ngobatin lebam Minato. Minato dalem ati kesenengan dipegang-pegang ama Kushina.

Ngeliat tampang Minato udah mulai mesum kayak Jiraiya, Kushina was-was. Takamaru lagi nggak ada. Pergi studi banding. Diem-diem, Kushina udah ngumpetin piso di balik baju sebagai penjaga kesucian klo Minato mau macem-macem.

Mendadak Minato berdiri. "Masih ada 6 hari lagi Kushina! Gw pasti ngalahin lu!! PASTI!!" ucapnya memperingatkan pada Kushina dan berjalan sok cool keluar kamar apartemen. Kushina cuman diem. Tapi ngedenger Minato jatoh guling-guling ditangga gara-gara keserimpet perbannya yang belom selesai dibalut, Kushina ngakak tanpa suara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takamaru sensei adalah salah seorang guru yang datang jenguk Minato waktu Minato nggak bisa masuk gara-gara salah urat abis jatuh di tangga. Semua guru membawa buah tangan untuk Minato. Sarutobi bawa rangkaian bunga. Tsunade bawa obat racikannya. Jiraiya bawa buku Icha-Icha Paradise terbaru karangannya. Takamaru bawa tugas-tugas matematika hari ini. Orochimaru bawa uler kesayangannya buat joget-joget ngehibur Minato. Sedangkan semua hadiah dari MFC langsung dibuang dan semua anggotanya diusir nyokapnya Minato karena sang emak bete dengan MFC yang rame kayak pasar ikan.

Ketika semua guru sudah pulang, Takamaru tetap bertahan di tempatnya dengan alasan mengajari Minato tentang tugas-tugas yang dibawanya.

"Nggak baik lho Taka-sen ngasih tugas sebanyak ini cuman buat berduaan ama murid," ujar Minato cengengesan. Tahu akan taktik Takamaru.

Takamaru salting. "Habis mau gimana lagi.. Sensei cuman kepikiran pake cara ini…" Takamaru mendesah lirih. "Sebenarnya.. sensei mau bicara mengenai Kushina chan…"

Minato kelihatan tertarik. "Ada apa dengan Kushina?" tanyanya.

"Begini.. Sensei ingin kamu tahu alasan sebenarnya Kushina chan phobia dengan cowok…" Takamaru bicara perlahan, "Ini semua.. mengenai masa lalunya…"

Minato mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ini semua.. bermula ketika Kushina chan berumur 10 tahun.. Saat itu, ayahnya tewas karena melawan sekelompok pembunuh bayaran dengan gagah berani.. Meninggalkan Kushina dengan ibunya…" Takamaru mulai bercerita. "Kushina sangat mengagumi ayahnya.. Kejadian ini membuatnya sangat terluka.. Tapi ibunya jauh.. Jauh merasa lebih kehilangan.. Saat itulah orang itu datang…" Takamaru menghentikan suaranya. Minato agak kasihan melihatnya merasa sangat berat untuk bercerita.

"Siapa?" Minato bertanya memecah kesunyian.

"Teman ayahnya. Setidaknya itulah yang dia akui. Orang itu perlahan-lahan mendekati keluarga Uzumaki. Kushina yang merasa seperti mendapat ayah baru sangat senang dengan keberadaannya. Tapi ternyata, orang itulah yang mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh ayah Kushina. Dia membunuh ibu Kushina, mengambil semua harta kekayaan keluarga Uzumaki, dan menelantarkan Kushina begitu saja…"

"Untungnya Uzumaki Arashi san, kakek Kushina, tidak tertipu dengan mulut manis lelaki itu. Dia mencari dan melindungi Kushina segera setelah kejadian itu dan melatih Kushina dengan semua teknik ilmu bela diri turun temurun keluarga Uzumaki, Naginata. Beliau benar-benar orang yang sangat hebat.. Uzumaki Arashi san itu.." mata Takamaru berbinar-binar saat membicarakan kakek Kushina. "Beliau pulalah yang telah menolongku.. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih menghormatinya.." Takamaru menghela napas.

"Sayangnya, umur beliau tidaklah panjang. Ketika Kushina chan berumur 14 tahun, Uzumaki Arashi san meninggal dunia. Menitipkan Kushina chan padaku.. Aku sungguh merasa terhormat.." mata sang sensei mulai merah. Minato merasakan kedalaman emosi dari suaranya.

"Aku berusaha mendekatinya.. Menyembuhkan luka hatinya.. Akhirnya Kushina chan mulai mau membuka dirinya padaku.. Tapi hanya padaku.. Dia masih sangat membenci lelaki lain yang ada disekitarnya.. Menganggapnya sama dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai teman ayahnya.." Takamaru mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. Mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dia terlihat berbeda," mata Takamaru menatap lurus pada Minato. "Untuk pertama kalinya.. Dia mau membuka diri pada lelaki lain.. Selain aku.."

Hening sesaat.

Minato merasa Takamaru ingin dia untuk membantunya. Minato mencintai Kushina dan dia mengerti bahwa ini adalah tanggung jawab yang berat. "Aku.."

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," potong Takamaru sambil berdiri. "Aku mengerti ini terlalu sulit bagimu.. Kau boleh menjwabnya lain waktu atau tidak sama sekali," Takamaru berjalan ke ambang pintu. Berusaha keluar dari ruangan dengan senormal mungkin. "Oh ya, tugasmu itu boleh kau kumpulkan boleh juga tidak," ujar Takamaru sambil membalik badan. Menunjukkan matanya yang sembab karena menahan tangis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dengan tekad kuat layaknya kambing minum irex, Minato memaksa untuk masuk sekolah keesokan harinya. Emaknya yang cemas nahan dia pake aura neraka tingkat 4, tapi Minato yang udah ngeluarin aura neraka tingkat 9, menang.

Di kelas, MFC udah nyiapin rangkaian bunga Melati-Anggrek-Kenanga buat nyambut Namikaze sama nya. Nggak lupa ada pula wangi parfum nyong-nyong yang jadi ciri khas MFC dan setumpuk hadiah selamatan karena Minato udah masuk.

Tapi Minato hari itu cuek-cuek aja dengan segala penyambutan MFC yang gila-gilaan. Dan yang paling bikin MG bingung, dia nggak catokan di kelas kayak biasanya.

"Woi Min! Nape lu? Masih sakit jangan sekolah!!" tegur Inoichi.

"Panas? Nggak tuh.." Fugaku megang jidatnya Minato buat ngecek suhu badan. Minato diem aja. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dan nggak ngomong saam sekali. Anak-anak MG panggil mbah Dhukun buat nyembuhin Minato yang kayak kena santet.

Mbah dukun: "Wesewesewesewes.. Blah bluh Duar!! (nyemprotin air bau jigong ke muka Minato) Wahai jin alas!!! Alas duduk alas kaki alas-alasan!!!! Pergi kau!!! Hush!!!"

Minato: (Masih diem. Cengo aja)

Mbah dukun: (masih ngerasa pertapaannya kurang. Pergi ke bawah pohon jengkol. Semedi)

MG: (nutup idung lantaran bau jigong)

Kushina masuk sambil nutup idung. "Buset!! Pagi-pagi ni kelas baunya udah nyaingin TPS aja!!" keluh Kushina.

Minato kayak disamber gledek mendadak bangun dan ngehampirin Kushina. Kushina makin tutup idung lantaran Minato yang lagi bau jigong deket-deket dia.

Cuma ada satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Minato.

"Ayo kita bertarung."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER V END

A/N: Sebagai penutup chapter ini, Author mo minta maap sama yang suka nunggu updetan ni cerita..Mungkin besok Author blum bisa updet.. Tapi diusahakan klo nggak Minggu, paling lambat Senin, udah ada updet yang baru.. Doain ya.. Hehehe…

Nagato (pein): Nulis penpik aja lu!! Udah blajar blon?!?! Ada ulangan juga!!!

A/N: Males.. :P Hehehehe…

Konan: Begitulah sodara-sodara, jangan muji dia karena ngeupdetnya cepet. B-coz karena pengen cepet nge updet dia ampe gak belajar-belajar meski tahu ada ulangan…

A/N: Yeee… Author belajar kok disekolah!! Lagian kan Author juga dibantuin Izumi (temen sebangku Author) buat belajar!! Santailah..

Sasori&Deidara: eS-we-Tee..


	6. In the End

A/N: Weeewww.. Chapter yang paling panjang yang pernah dibikin Author, tapi karena Author males motongnya, jadi semuanya Author gabung jadi satu. Dan inilah akhir dari cerita cinta Minato dan Kushina di sekolah.. ENJOY IT!

Inuzuka Ryoushin: Wah! Ryoushin san cewe ya?? Aduhh.. maap.. karena namanya "Ryoushin" jadi Author kira cowo.. Sorry..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato School Story

Chapt. VI

Kushina ngorek-ngorek telinga. Ngerasa klo telinganya kemasukan air bekas mandi tadi pagi.

"Wha? Tarung? Please deh! Secara gitu lho, lu aja baru masuk," tolak Kushina sambil angkat tangan trus nyelonong ngelewatin Minato. Sayangnya, Minato keburu nangkep tangannya dia.

"Takut ya? Nggak nyangka, pewaris ilmu bela diri Naginata kabur begitu aja," tantang Minato.

Kushina kaget. _Naginata? Kayaknya gue gak pernah cerita deh.._"Tahu dari mana lu..? soal Naginata.."

"Nggak penting. Yang penting nanti pulang gua tunggu lo di atap sekolah," bisik Minato sambil ngelepas tangan Kushina.

Kushina gradak-gruduk setengah ke ruang guru. Ngerasa tau siapa biang kerok yang ngasih tau MinMin (Minato maksudnyee) soal Naginata.

Di atap sekolah berdirilah Minato yang udah mandi dan gak bau jigong lagi dengan Kushina yang terus-terusan ngelirik bokapnya. Kesel karena rahasianya

dikasih tahu. Takamura berdiri di pinggir arena, jadi wasit karena was-was takut anaknya dan calon mantunya kenapa-napa.

Priiiiiitttt!!!!!!Takamura niup peluit. Kushina ngambil ancang-ancang dan bergerak cepat ke belakang Minato. Berusaha bikin dia pingsan dalam satu pukulan.

Cnut! Mendadak encok Minato kambuh. Minato ruku' buat megangin encoknya. Dia luput dari serangan Kushina (encok pembawa berkah).

Dari posisi ruku', Minato ngerasa encoknya makin kambuh. Dia jongkok. Makin sakit. Akhirnya dia mundurin satu kakinya, yang ternyata berhasil nyapu kaki Kushina dan bikin Kushina jatuh ke belakang.

Kushina natap Minato dengan pandangan heran dan gak percaya. Baru sekali ini ada orang yang berhasil jatohin dia. _Ni anak sakit beneran ato cuman ekting sih?!?!_ Batin Kushina sewot.

Minato meringgis. _Aduuuhhh.. Gila mak!! Sakit bangeettt..!! Cnat-cnutt…_ Batin Minato kesakitan. _Gimana gua bisa ngalahin Kushina klo gini caranya??_

Kushina makin waspada dan berputar ngelilingin Minato. Was-was. Begitu liat Minato lengah, Kushina ngarahin tendangan kearah muka Minato.

Gryuuuuuttt… kali ini giliran perut Minato yang melilit. Minato bungkukin badannya. Bikin dia luput lagi serangan Kushina.

Cnut. Urat Kushina nonggol atu.

"Woi bancee!! Klo mo tanding yang bener dong!!!" teriak Kushina kesel. Minato yang udah gak tahan ngerasa sakit yang kayak lagi dapet but more hiperbola, megangin kaki Kushina kenceng-kenceng. Bikin Kushina jatoh keperosot.

Bruk!! Kushina jatuh sampe tepos.

Sekarang Minato ganti megang pundak Kushina keras-keras. Dia mencet pembuluh darah Kushina. Kushina yang pembuluh darah otaknya diteken keras-keras pun hilang kesadaran. Pingsan.

Hal yang pertama diliat Kushina adalah muka Minato yang lagi ngeringgis.

"Nnngghh…? Gw dimana…?" Tanya Kushina sambil megangin kepalanya dan berusaha berdiri.

"UKS. Tadi lu pingsan," jawab Minato yang lagi megangin perutnya. Encoknya belum hilang. "Takamaru sensei lagi pergi cari obat karena obat disini abis," lanjut Minato.

"Pertandingannya…" ucapan Kushina kepotong di tengah.

"Jadi gua yang menang," ujar Minato sambil nyengir. "Kan gua bikin lu pingsan. Jadi sekarang lu musti nurutin satu hal yang perintahin."

Kushina ngernyitin kening. "Gue gak pernah janji gitu deh ama elo," jawab Kushina.

"Ama gue emang nggak. Tapi ama diri lo sendiri iya kan?" balas Minato.

_Babeeeeeehhhhh….!!! Please deh!! Sampe kapan seh mo comber ke ni anak monyet atu!!!!!_ Batin Kushina. Dongkol ke bokapnya.

Kushina ngangkat tangan kayak nyerah. "Oke. Jadi mau lu apa?"

Minato natap Kushina sok mesra. "Gw mo kencan bareng elo…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takamaru heboh milihin baju buat kencan pertama Kushina.

"Yang ini gimana?" Tanya Takamaru sambil nyodorin tank-top pink bunga-bunga kearah Kushina.

"Pepiiiiiiii… please deh!! Norak tahu…." tolak Kushina. Dia masih sibuk geratakin baju-baju yang dibeliin Takamaru buat kencan pertamanya. Singkatnya, mereka sibuk bertengkar selama 5 jam buat milih baju yang bagus.

Sementara itu, Minato sibuk mondar-mandir di parkiran apartemen. _Lama amat sih ni anak!! Jangan-jangan lagi boker!!!_ Batin Minato.

"Namikaze san, maaf menunggu lama," ujar Takamaru dari belakang Minato. Minato spontan balik badan.

Sunyi.

Minato bengong liatin Kushina. Rambut Kushina yang biasanya diikat sekarang digerai panjang dan dijepit kayak Harada Risa nya D.N. Angel. Bajunya lengan panjang hitam dengan atasan silver. Roknya putih melambai panjang dibawahnya. Terlebih lagi, Kushina make high heels coklat yang bikin dia tambah tinggi 5 cm. Simple but cute.

_Gileeee…. Cakep bener cui!! Bohai!! _Batin Minato sambil nutupin mukanya yang mulai merah. Kushina yang ngerasa nggak enak diliatin gitu masang tampang jutek.

"Nah, Namikaze san, titip dia ya…" ujar Takamaru sambil mendorong anaknya yang enggan pergi supaya mau jalan.

Dengan tampang keselek tomat, Kushina ogah-ogahan naik ke jok motor Minato. Minato cepet-cepet pake helm supaya muka cengengesannya gak keliatan Kushina. Klo sampe keliatan, dia bakal jadi sambel terasi sebelum nyampe tempat kencan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato nganter Kushina jalan-jalan keliling Jakarta. Mulai dari nonton pilem, nongkrong di kafe, belanja, de el el. Meski itu artinya nguras celengan katak Minato karena semua dia yang bayar.

Minato nyoba buat se cool mungkin begitu jalan sama Kushina. Minato tahu dari Takamaru klo Kushina benci banget sama orang yang senyam senyum mulu karena ngingetin dia sama orang yang ngaku temen ayahnya itu.

Kushina berkali-kali ngelirik kearah Minato. _Ni anak kenapa sih?? Tumben jadi pendiem gini.._ batin Kushina sambil mengernyit. Minato sadar diliatin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Minato.

"Nggak. Nggak apa-apa.." jawab Kushina yang masih ngeliatin Minato sambil ngernyitin kening.

"Bohong.. terus klo gitu, kenapa kamu ngeliatnya serem gitu?" Tanya Minato.

"Udah gw bilang!! GAK ADA APA-APA!!!" gertak Kushina sambil meremas tangan Minato. Minato yang tangannya lagi gandengan Kushina langsung mesem gara-gara kesakitan.

_Aneh.. padahal gue udah nyoba buat nggak cengengesan… Tapi masiihh aja judes!! Dia yang pemalu apa gue yang kurang bisa gaet dia?!"_ batin Minato sambil mikir 50rius.

Kushina mendadak diam begitu mereka ada di depan toko perhiasan. Dia kayak disambar petir siang bolong waktu natap cincin di etalase toko. Cincinnya bagus sih menurut Author.. lingkarannya simple, tapi ditengahnya ada ukiran mawar dari permata.

"Napa? Kamu mau?" Minato was-was ngerasa bakal duit jajannya setahun bakalan ludes.

"Nggak.. Nggak papa.." jawab Kushina sambil mendesah lirih dan balik jalan lagi.

Selama sisa perjalanan itu Kushina jadi makin pendiem dan gak pernah konsen ngobrol atau jawab pertanyaan Minato. Wajahnya terus-terusan tertunduk ke bawah dan Minato ngerasa itu udah waktunya nganter dia pulang.

Takamaru tersenyum lebar kayak mau makan lalat sewaktu mereka balik, tapi senyumnya langsung ilang waktu liat Kushina murung.

Minato duduk di ruang keluarga begitu Kushina masuk ke kamarnya.

"Namikaze san, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi sewaktu kalian pergi?" Tanya Takamaru. Minato diam sesaat.

"Dia jadi aneh setelah liat cincin…" jawab Minato. Minato mendeskripsikan bentuk cincin itu. Takamaru langsung kayak kena banjir kandang, eh bandang, begitu dengernya. Minato udah tau ada yang nggak beres.

Takamaru terduduk lemas. "Itu.. Cincin penikahan turun temurun di keluarga Uzumaki yang direbut sama **kunyuk sialan** satu ntu…!!" ujar Takamaru berapi-api.

Minato ngangkat alis. Paham kenapa Kushina mendadak murung.

Takamaru mendesah lirih.

Hening. Sunyi.

"Takamaru sensei.." ujar Minato perlahan.

"Hm..?" jawab Takamaru nggak minat. Lemas begitu tahu cincin pusaka yang sebegitu pentingnya udah nyampe toko. Pasti nggak bakal mudah ngedapetinnya lagi.

"Aku.. Aku bersumpah akan melindungi Kushina.. Aku akan melindunginya.. Dari semua yang akan melukainya.. Aku akan membuatnya bahagia…" ujar Minato. (Ciiieee… mentang-mentang serius pake bahasa formal cuy!! –Author dijitak Minato-). "Karena itu.. tolong.. percayakan Kushina padaku.."

Takamaru diam. Memandang Minato lekat-lekat.

"Kita lihat bagaimana kau akan melakukannya Namikaze san.." ucap Takamaru.

Dan pembicaraan mereka selesai sampai situ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mendadak, Minato sering pulang cepat. Bahkan meninggalkan Kushina yang biasanya dianter-jemput ke sekolah olehnya. Takamaru bingung akan perubahan sikap Minato. _Namikaze san.. Apa sumpahmu waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan semata..? _Takamaru bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya saat ia mengantar Kushina pulang.

Suasana dalam mobil itu tidak sehangat biasanya. Keduanya terdiam dalam kesunyian. Bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

_Minato.. Ntu anak macan satu napa ya…? Tumben jadi cuek gini ma gue.. Apa selama ini gw terlalu jutek jadi dia mabur? Sepi.. _batin Kushina. Kushina tersentak. _Bego!! Ngapain juga gua mikirin anak badut turunan sapi gitu!!! _Kushina diam. Mukanya memerah. _Jangan-jangan.. Gue.._

Hari berganti hari. Minato semakin jarang terlihat di sekolah. Klo keliatan pun paling-paling dia tidur pas pelajaran. MG pun bingung karena Minato nggak pernah nongkrong bareng mereka lagi.

"Kushina, kami mau bicara sebentar," tegur Fugaku galak.

Kushina menengadah keatasnya. Fugaku menatapnya dengan pandangan jutek. Begitu pula anak-anak MG yang lain.

"Apa?" Tanya Kushina nggak kalah galak.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO SAMA KITA LU APAIN!?!?!?" mendadak anak-anak MFC ikut nimbrung ngomong. Semua pada ngerubutin Kushina kayak kucing ngerubutin tukang sayur.

"Hah? Kagak gua apa-apain…" jawab Kushina yang rada jantungan dengerin toanya MFC.

"Serius? Hmm.. Gw dapet informasi lu keliatan jalan-jalan keliling Jakarta ama Namikaze san. Bener?" Tanya Anko sambil megang buku catatan. Siap-siap nyatet berita hits terbaru.

MFC liatin Kushina kayak Tom liatin Jerry.

"Gimana ya..?" elak Kushina. Begitu liat kesempatan, dia langsung kabur lewat jendela.

"WOIIIII!!!! DIA KABUR!!!! CEPET KEJAR!!!!" perintah Fugaku dengan toa segede pulau Bali.

Kushina lari-larian nggak liat jalan sampe dia nabrak orang. Dua-duanya mental sejauh 5 meter (Wooo lebay lu Ri!! –Izumi, temen Author, protes-).

"Duuhh.. Maap.." ujar Kushina sambil gosok-gosok pala.

"Eee.. Gapapa kok.." jawab suara yang udah dikenal Kushina.

Kushina dongak. Ngerjap-ngerjapin mata. Kucek-kecek. Melerin iler (JRASH!! BAKBIKBUK!!–Author disambit pedang sama Kushina-).

Minato ada di depan matanya. Kedua matanya sembab kayak nggak pernah tidur 3 taon. Rambut dan mukanya juga kucel. Nggak kayak Minato yang biasanya. Yang selalu keliatan seger gara-gara abis dandan.

"Mi.. Minato…?" Kushina nggak percaya sama apa yang didepan matanya. "Lu.. Kenapa…? Tumben. Kayak abis disuruh kerja rodi ama Belanda..!" Kushina bercanda sambil nepok-nepok muka Minato. Tapi Minato nggak nyengir sama sekali kayak biasanya.

"Maap ya Kush, gw buru-buru.." jawab Minato acuh nggak acuh sambil nepis tangan Kushina. Ninggalin Kushina yang cengo gitu aja ditolak Minato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hubungan mereka makin lama makin merengang. Sampai akhirnya dimulailah pesta akhir tahun, yang berarti pesta kenaikan kelas dan pembagian

rapot. Kushina yang udah diajar Takamaru setengah gempor akhirnya lulus juga (Kushina cuman bisa OR. Selain itu jangan tanya). Tahun ini OSIS akan mementaskan sebuah drama.

Romeo and Juliet.

Setelah melewati rapat guru, polling murid dan berkat kekeraskepalaan Takamaru yang luar biasa, diputuskan inilah para pemerannya.

Romeo: Namikaze Minato (op kors berkat polling MFC).

Juliet: Uzumaki Kushina (bikin MFC teriak-teriak sampe setengah fondasi sekolah ancur).

Tibolt: Shikaku

Pendeta: Chouza (musti disogok dulu pake makanan).

Teman Romeo: Fugaku

De el el de es beh.

Minato, yang sekarang udah rajin ke sekolah lagi, mulai deketin Kushina lagi di gladi kotor pementasan drama. Tapi Kushina yang keburu ngerasa sakit hati kabur dari Minato terus-menerus. Ngebuat muka Minato terus-terusan keliatan melas.

Pementasan dimulai sore menjelang senja. Malam mulai turun ketika pementasan itu mulai pada puncaknya.

Setting: Kushina ada di atas altar. Pura-pura mati. Minato datang dan deketin dia.

MFC: "GYAAAAA!!!!!!! NAMIKAZE SAMAAAA!!! LIAT SINI DOOONGG!!!"

Semua orangtua murid: (Tutup telinga. Baca istigfar. Siapin obat congek).

Minato: (makin deket ke Kushina. Trus pura-pura nangis diatas badannya)

Kushina: _Nyoba macem-macem gw bacok lu!!! _(suara dalem ati)

Minato: "Oh Juliet.. Kenapa kau mati..? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Kushina: _Kenapa kenapa.. tanya Kenapa kale!! _(mang iklan?)

Minato: "Juliet.. Jika kau mati... Aku.."

Kushina: _Cepetan sono lu minum tu racun aer soda!! Gw merinding tauk dengerin bacotnya elu!! Tapi klo asli.. _(-blushing-)

Minato: "Aku akan membawamu pergi. Kemana kita bisa hidup berdua."

Minato mendadak gendong dan bawa Kushina kabur gitu aja pas pementasan. Bikin suara jangkrik doang yang kedengeran.

"Ending nih?" tanya Ortu 1.

"Tamat?" Ortu 2 ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Iya kali," Author yang ikut-ikutan nonton jawab.

Sementara itu Kushina en Minato..

"Woi bego!!! LEPASIN!!!! Lu apa-apaan sih di depan guru en ortu juga!!!" Kushina kesel berontak-berontak di gendongan Minato.

"Udaaahhh!!! Shut the hell up OK?" Minato nanya sok pake Bas-Ing (Basa' Inggris). "Ntar gw jelasin."

Minato nurunin Kushina di taman rahasia sekolah. Hanya ada suara gemericik air mancur dan langit yang berbintang yang menemani mereka.

"Oke! Sekarang jelasin!" perintah Kushina dengan suara bete.

Minato berlutut di depan Kushina kayak pangeran.

"Ini.." ujarnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak. Di dalamnya terpasang sebuah cincin dengan ukiran mawar dari permata ditengahnya. Kushina mangap gak kira-kira.

"I.. ini.." pandangan matanya beralih antara Minato dengan si cincin. "Gimana… Kok bisa…?"

Minato senyum malu-malu sambil gosok kepalanya. "Aku.. selama ini kerja sambilan.. Makanya nggak bisa anter kamu dan lain-lain.." jawab Minato. "Maaf ya.. kamu pasti bete aku cuekin.."

Kushina masih mangap sampe ada nyamuk yang tertarik pengen masuk. "Eh.. I.. Iya.. Nggak pa-pa.." dari raut wajahnya Minato tau Kushina masih kaget.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Minato sambil senyum maniiiisss banget.

Kushina mukanya jadi merah. Bingung. "Gimana apanya?"

Minato sok berdehem. "Juliet.. Sudikah kau menjadi pasanganku..?" tanya Minato sambil natap Kushina lekat-lekat.

"A.. Aku.." Kushina diam selama beberapa saat. Mukanya jadi merona merah. _Imut bangettt… _batin Minato.

"Ya.. Aku mau.." jawab Kushina pada akhirnya. Minato memasang cincinnya di jari kushina sambil merapatkan bibir mereka berdua di bawah bintang-bintang.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Waaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Author nggak nyangka mereka bakalan sampe ciuman!!!!! Author bukan PERVERT!!!! BUKAN PERVERT!!!!!! BUKAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! (-Sakit jiwa gara-gara meragukan keimanan sendiri-)

Minato: Untung aja endingnya romantis.. (-nyiapin celurit dibalik punggung-)

Naruto: Yaahhh!!! Kok aku cuman nongol diawal-awal?!?! Jahat banget… (-nangis dipelukan pepi-meminya-)

A/N: BUKAN PERVERT BUKAN PERVERT BUKAN PERVEEEEERRRRTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (-masih teriak-teriak-)

Fugaku: WOI!!! SADAPP!!!! BACOT BENER LU JADI AUTHOR!!!! (-bete mode on)

Demikianlah saudara-saudara

Sekian dan terimakasih

Tunggu penpik berikutnya yaaaa!


End file.
